filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Festival international du film de La Rochelle 2013
RETROSPECTIVES Max Linder (1883-1925) La première rétrospective en France ! Plus de 30 films de ce génie du cinéma burlesque, acrobate, charmeur, poète, à découvrir ou à redécouvrir, en ciné-concerts avec Jacques Cambra et Serge Bromberg. Retour de flamme spécial Max Linder, le jeudi 4 juillet à 20h15. *Première sortie (1905) Louis Gasnier *Le Pendu (1906) Louis Gasnier *Au music-hall (1907) *Les débuts d'un patineur (1907) Louis Gasnier *Lèvres collées (1907) *Vive la vie de garçon (1908) *Mes voisins me font danser (1908) Louis Gasnier *Mon pantalon est décousu (1908) André Heuze *Amoureux de la femme à barbe (1909) *En bombe après l'obtention de son bachot (1909) Louis Gasnier *Les Surprises de l'amour (1909) Max Linder *Amour et fromage (1910) Max Linder *Célibataire pour un jour (1910) Lucien Noguet *Les débuts de Max au cinéma (1910) Max Linder *Max en convalescence (1911) Max Linder *Max fiancé (1911) Lucien Nonguet *Max prend un bain (1911) Max Linder *Entente cordiale (1912) Max Linder *L'Amour tenace (1912) Max Linder *La Fuite de gaz (1912) Max Linder *Max a peur de l'eau (1912) Max Linder *Max amoureux de la teinturière (1912) Max Linder *Max veut faire du théâtre (1912) Max Linder *Victime du quinquina (1912) Max Linder *Les Vacances de Max (1913) Max Linder *Max fait de la photographie (1913) Max Linder *Max pédicure (1913) Max Linder *Rivalité (1913) Max Linder *Le Baromètre de la fidélité (1915) Max Linder *Max et sa belle-mère (1915) Max Linder *Max et son taxi (1917) Max Linder *Max veut divorcer (1917) Max Linder *Sept ans de malheur (1921) Max Linder *Soyez ma femme (1921) Max Linder *L'Etroit mousquetaire (1922) Max Linder Billy Wilder (1906-2002) Le maître de la comédie ("Certains l'aiment chaud") et du film noir ("Assurance sur la mort"), en 22 films dont 5 présentés en avant-première de leur réédition en salles. * 1934 : Mauvaise Graine * 1944 : (Double Indemnity) * 1945 : Le Poison (The Lost Weekend) * 1948 : La Scandaleuse de Berlin (A Foreign Affair) * 1949 : (Sunset Boulevard) * 1951 : (The Big carnival) * 1953 : Stalag 17 * 1955 : Sept Ans de réflexion (The Seven year itch) * 1957 : Ariane (Love in the Afternoon) * 1957 : L'Odyssée de Charles Lindbergh * 1958 : Témoin à charge (Witness for the Prosecution) * 1959 : Certains l'aiment chaud * 1960 : La Garçonnière (The Apartment) * 1961 : Un, deux, trois (One, Two, Three) * 1963 : Irma la douce * 1964 : (Kiss me, stupid) * 1970 : La Vie privée de Sherlock Holmes (The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes) * 1972 : Avanti ! * 1974 : Spéciale Première * 1978 : Fedora *Portrait d'un homme à 60% parfait : Billy Wilder (1980, doc) Michel Ciment, Annie Tresgot *Il était une fois... Certains l'aiment chaud (2008, doc) Auberi Edier, Serge July, Marie Genin HOMMAGES Valeria Bruni-Tedeschi France / Italie Actrice et réalisatrice, sensible, émouvante, fantasque et drôle. Italienne et française. Unique. *1994 : Oublie-moi de Noémie Lvovsky *1999 : Rien à faire de Marion Vernoux *2002 : Il est plus facile pour un chameau... de (2002) Valeria Bruni Tedeschi *2005 : Un couple parfait de Nobuhiro Suwa *2007 : Actrices (2007) de Valeria Bruni Tedeschi *2013 : Un château en Italie de Valeria Bruni Tedeschi Andreas Dresen Allemagne La réunification des deux Allemagne est le fil rouge de ses films qui peignent les portraits tendres, chaleureux et souvent drôles de personnages dits "ordinaires". *Rencontres nocturnes (1999) *Grill Point (2001) *Willenbrock, le roi de l'occase (2004) *Un été à Berlin (2005) *Septième Ciel (2008) *Whisky avec vodka (2009) *Pour lui (2011) Jose Luis Guerin Espagne Maître de l'avant-garde espagnole qui oscille entre documentaire, fiction, essai et journal intime. Intégrale de ses films : *Los motivos de Berta (1983) *Souvenir (1986) *L'Homme tranquille (1952) John Ford *Innisfree (1990, doc) *Tren de sombras (1997) *En construccion (2000, doc) *Quelques photos dans la ville de Sylvia (2007, doc) *Dans la ville de Sylvia (2007) *Guest (2010, doc) *Dos cartas a Ana (2010) *Recuerdos de un mañana (2011, doc) *Correspondance filmée avec Jonas Mekas (2013) Heddy Honigmann Pays-Bas Grande documentariste qui, de Lima à Paris, recueille les témoignages pleins d'espoir et de vie de bouleversants anonymes. *Métal et mélancolie (1993) *O Amor Natural (1996) *L'Orchestre souterrain (1997) *Crazy (1999) *Dame la mano (2003) *Forever (2006) *El Olvido (2008) William Kentridge Afrique du Sud Cinéaste d'animation exposé dans les plus grands musées, ses "dessins pour projection" reflètent à leur manière une Afrique du Sud violente et fascinante. 11 courts métrages d'animation : Ten Drawings for Projection (1989-2003) Journey to the Moon (2003) JERRY LEWIS USA Enfin de retour sur le grand écran, pour notre plus grande joie, avec 6 films dont 4 réédités cet été. Un galop du diable (1953) George Marshall Artistes et modèles (1955) Frank Tashlin Le Tombeur de ces dames (1961) Jerry Lewis Docteur Jerry et Mister Love (1963) Jerry Lewis La Valse des pantins (1983) Martin Scorsese Method to the Madness of Jerry Lewis (2011, doc) Gregg Barson LE NOUVEAU CINEMA CHILIEN avec 6 cinéastes très talentueux SEBASTIAN LELIO La Sagrada Familia (2005) Navidad (2009) El año del tigre (2011) Gloria (2012) PABLO LARRAIN Tony Manero (2009) Santiago 73, Post Mortem (2010) No (2012) ALEJANDRO FERNANDEZ ALMENDRAS Huacho (2009) Près du feu (2011) ANDRES WOOD La buena vida (2009) Violeta (2012) ALICIA SCHERSON Play (2005) Il Futuro (2012) FERNANDO GUZZONI Carne de Perro (2012) CINEMA D'ANIMATION Le meilleur de la PEINTURE ANIMEE avec : CAROLINE LEAF Le Mariage du hibou : une légende eskimo (1974) La Rue (1976) Entre deux soeurs (1990) GEORGES SCHWIZGEBEL 78 tours (1985) L'Année du daim (1995) Fugue (1998) La jeune fille et les nuages (2000) L'Homme sans ombre (2004) Jeu (2006) Retouches (2008) Romance (2011) Chemin Faisant (2012) 1/3/10 (2012) GIANLUIGI TOCCAFONDO La Pista (1991) La Pista del maiale (1992) Le Criminel (1993) Pinocchio (1999) La Biennale de Venise (1999) Essere morti o essere vivi è la stessa cosa (2000) La Petite Russie (2004) Bandits manchots (2012) FLORENCE MIAILHE Hammam (1991) Schéhérazade (1995) Au premier dimanche d'août (2000) Les oiseaux blancs les oiseaux noirs (2002) Conte de quartier (2006) Matières à rêver (2008) et aussi La Vieil homme et la mer (1999) ALEXANDRE PETROV M comme Miramare (2009) MICHAELA MÜLLER Bao (2012) SANDRA DESMAZIERES Méandres (2013) FLORENCE MIAILHE, ELODIE BOUEDEC, MATHILDE PHILIPPON D'HIER A AUJOURD'HUI Des films du passé, restaurés et réédités, présentés en avant-première : *Soigne ton gauche (1936) RENE CLEMENT *Jour de fête (1949) JACQUES TATI *Les Sept Samouraïs (1954) AKIRA KUROSAWA *Hiroshima mon amour (1959) ALAIN RESNAIS *Plein Soleil (1960) RENE CLEMENT *La Jetée (1962) CHRIS MARKER *La Baie des anges (1963) JACQUES DEMY *Les Demoiselles de Rochefort (1966) JACQUES DEMY *La Fille de Ryan (1970) DAVID LEAN *Mon Enfance, Ceux de chez moi, Mon retour (1971-78) BILL DOUGLAS *La Barbe à papa (1973) PETER BOGDANOVICH *Le Fond de l'air est rouge (1977) CHRIS MARKER LE CENTENAIRE DU CINEMA INDIEN 6 films de 1913 à 2013 : *Raja Harishchandra (1913) DADASAHEB PHALKE *Le Salon de Musique (1958) SATYAJIT RAY *Salaam Bombay (1988) MIRA NAIR *Harishchandra's Factory (2011) PARESH MOKASHI *I.D. (2012) KAMAL K.M. *Ship of Theseus (2013) ANAND GANDHI ICI ET AILLEURS Nos coups de coeur de l'année, venus du monde entier Longs métrages *A Touch of Sin (Chine/Japon) JIA ZHANGKE *Alabama Monroe (Belgique) FELIX VAN GROENINGEN *Bellas Mariposas (Italie) SALVATORE MEREU *Circles (Allemagne/Serbie/France/Croatie/Slovénie) SRDAN GOLUBOVIC *Dans un jardin je suis entré (France/Suisse) AVI MOGRABI *Embers (Liban/Arménie/Qatar) TAMARA STEPANYAN *Final Cut - Ladies and Gentleman (Hongrie) GYÖRGY PALFI *Gangster Project (Afrique du Sud/Allemagne) TEBOHO EDKINS *Grand Central (France/Autriche) REBECCA ZLOTOWSKI *Grigris (France/Tchad) MAHAMAT-SALEH HAROUN *Henri (France/Belgique) YOLANDE MOREAU *Jeppe on a Friday (Canada/Afrique du Sud/Suisse) SHANNON WALSH *Jeunesse (France) JUSTINE MALLE *Karakara (Canada/Japon) CLAUDE GAGNON *L'Escale (Suisse/France) KAVEH BAKHTIARI *L'Image manquante (France/Cambodge) RITHY PANH *La Bataille de Solférino (France) JUSTINE TRIET *La Danza de la Realidad (France) ALEJANDRO JODOROWSKY *La Tour de guet (Turquie/Allemagne/France) PELIN ESMER *La Vie domestique (France) ISABELLE CZAJKA *Layla (Allemagne/Afrique du Sud/France/Pays-Bas) PIA MARAIS *Le Démantèlement (Québec) SEBASTIEN PILOTE *Le Dernier des injustes (France/Autriche) CLAUDE LANZMANN *Le Prochain film (France) RENE FERET *Les trois soeurs du Yunnan (France/Hong Kong) WANG BING *Magic Magic (USA) SEBASTIAN SILVA *Meteora (Grèce/Allemagne) SPIROS STATHOULOPOULOS *Michael Kohlhaas (France/Allemagne) ARNAUD DES PALLIERES *My Dog Killer (Slovaquie/République Tchèque) MIRA FORNAY *Ô heureux jours (France) DOMINIQUE CABRERA *Salvo (Italie) FABIO GRASSADONIA, ANTONIO PIAZZA *Suzanne (France) KATELL QUILLEVERE *Swandown (Grande-Bretagne) ANDREW KOTTING *Tel père, tel fils (Japon) KORE-EDA HIROKAZU *Tip Top (France/Luxembourg) SERGE BOZON *Vic + Flo ont vu un ours (Québec) DENIS COTE *Workers (Mexique/Allemagne) JOSE LUIS VALLE *Yema (France/Algérie) DJAMILA SAHRAOUI Courts métrages De l'histoire du chewing gum (Norvège) ANJA BREIEN Kérozène (Belgique) Joachim WEISSMANN Lazare (France) RAPHAEL ETIENNE On ne peut pas tout faire en même temps, mais on peut tout laisser tomber d’un coup (Suisse) MARIE-ELSA SGUALDO Quand passe le train (France) JEREMIE REICHENBACH The Capsule (Grèce) ATHINA RACHEL TSANGARI Tout ce que tu ne peux pas laisser derrière toi (France/Chili) NICOLAS LASNIBAT Crossing Borders / A la frontière # 4 (avec l'Agence du court métrage) Il capo (Italie) YURI ANCARANI Oh Willy... (France) EMMA DE SWAEF, MARC ROELS The pub (Grande-Bretagne) JOSEPH PIERCE The streets of the invisibles (Autriche) REMO RAUSCHER Aalterate (France) CHRISTOBAL DE OLIVEIRA Killing the chickens to scare the monkeys (Suède) JENS ASSUR The Centrifuge Brain Project (Allemagne) TILL NOWAK MUSIQUE ET CINEMA CHRISTINE OTT, ondiste Nanouk l'esquimau (1922) ROBERT FLAHERTY - création Tabou (1931) F.W. MURNAU - ciné-concert Le Chant des ondes (doc, 2012) CAROLINE MARTEL JEAN CLAUDE VANNIER, auteur, compositeur, arrangeur Aux abois (2005) PHILIPPE COLLIN La Frontière de l'aube (2008) PHILIPPE GARREL Rencontre musicale animée par Stéphane Lerouge, le 30 juin à 9h30 FRENCH COWBOY & THE ONE Panique au village (2009) STEPHANE AUBIER, VINCENT PATAR Projection suivie d'un concert FILMS POUR LES ENFANTS HOMMAGE A FOLIMAGE L'Enfant au grelot (1998) JACQUES-REMY GIRERD La Prophétie des grenouilles (2003) JACQUES-REMY GIRERD Ma petite planète chérie (2010 JACQUES-REMY GIRERD Michel (2012) IVAN RABBIOSI, PAULINE PINSON, DEWI NOIRY C'est bon (2013) AMANDINE FREDON, JACQUES-REMY GIRERD, SERGE ELISSALDE Tante Hilda (2013) JACQUES-REMY GIRERD, BENOIT CHIEUX ET AUSSI Zazie dans le métro (1960) LOUIS MALLE Sidewalk Stories (1989) CHARLES LANE La grosse bête (2013) PIERRE-LUC GRANJON Plus de détails ici TRAINS ET CINEMA Nuit blanche du dimanche 7 (20h15) au lundi 8 juillet (7h) *Le Grand attentat (1951) ANTHONY MANN *L'Enigme du Chicago Express (1952) RICHARD FLEISCHER *Train de nuit (1959) JERZY KAWALEROWICZ *Le Train (1964) JOHN FRANKENHEIMER *Transamerica Express (1976) ARTHUR HILLER Projections - à la Médiathèque Michel Crépeau *La Bête humaine (1938) JEAN RENOIR *La Bataille du Rail (1946) RENE CLEMENT *L'Empereur du Nord (1973) ROBERT ALDRICH Exposition "Trains et cinéma" - à la Médiathèque Michel Crépeau, du 29 juin au 28 septembre